


【奥尔公式光】看火人

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 公式光
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore





	【奥尔公式光】看火人

献给亲爱的尾巴太太。  
虽然点的毛熊光。  
成品和貌似毛熊没啥关系。  
甚至整篇都是老爷。  
相当任性。  
还是希望食用愉快。  
P.s正如题，使用了游戏《看火人》部分设定。我爱看火人里夜色下的群山。  
☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
来到乌拉尔山脉的奥尔什方盯着写满俄文标识的地图，苍翠的群山带出他记忆里深藏的女性声音。

“很久很久以前，森林里住着一只小熊。”

奥尔什方按照地图的指示来到断崖边，手臂拉紧登山绳脚蹬在倾斜的岩壁，一点一点攀到岩壁的顶部。白色的小花组成的海洋尽头的是他的瞭望塔，他穿过花海爬上瞭望塔会咯吱作响的木质楼梯，塔顶的房间的墙壁上半都是玻璃，看起来像是一个透明的盒子。奥尔什方将登山包内的物品掏出来摆放整齐，最后将一个封面画着小熊的儿童绘本放在桌面上。

“小熊很寂寞，直到他的森林里来了一个小男孩。”

绘本的旁边被奥尔什方摆放一个贴满报刊剪辑的笔记本，那是一些关于张写着密密麻麻的笔记。西边的落日橘色的光芒透过窗户照亮整个房间，相反方向的窗户蓝丝绒般的天幕上挂着淡白的月牙。

“‘你好呀！’小熊向小男孩嗷嗷的打招呼，露出锋利的牙齿，挥舞着毛绒绒的爪子，小男孩看着小熊露出惊恐的表情转身狂奔，小熊很伤心，他对着小男孩消失的地方哭泣。”

奥尔什方扭开有着昏黄灯光的台灯，打开他的笔记本，灯光照亮一行粗大的标题“著名女科学家灰石夫人下落不明，乌拉尔森林警察寻觅三天未果”。

这位灰石夫人，是奥尔什方的母亲，也是他来到乌拉尔山脉做看火人的主要目的。他母亲的失踪，让多年来他无法解脱，终于辞去工作来到他母亲失踪的地方成为看火人。

根据奥尔什方整理出来的线索，灰石夫人最后出现的地点就是奥斯卡夫草甸，距离她失踪的时间还差四十分钟，刚好能徒步前往草甸。

奥尔什方对着文章中的地点与房间内挂着整个林区的地图作对比，准备向奥斯卡夫草甸出发。

“小熊在小溪边对着自己的脸看呀看，他苦闷的思考着为什么小男孩会害怕它，也许是他没有像小男孩一样穿着白衬衫。”

绿色的草甸空无一人，手电没有照亮的地方闪着绿色的萤火。

奥尔什方以为只要来到乌拉尔山脉就能够找到他母亲失踪的线索，解开他心中谜团组成的结。

现实除了给他无从查起的迷茫，只给了他一片有着美丽的萤火草甸。

也许时隔十年再来追寻线索，已经太迟了。

一阵强烈的风刮过草甸，乌云遮挡住洁白明亮的月亮，一瞬间豆大的雨点砸下来将奥尔什方浇了个透心凉。他不得不顶着瓢泼大雨爬湿滑的岩壁上的石阶赶回瞭望塔，浑身湿透的奥尔什方看到他亮着灯的瞭望塔里有人影，然而等到他追了上去看到门开着，他放食物的柜子有一道三道深深的爪印。

“小熊连夜爬下山来到人类的城镇，用它毛绒绒小爪子摸向一个人家打开的窗户，摸下来一顶帽子。”

雨夜过后，天空变得格外的晴朗以至于初升太阳的晨光也十分的刺眼。通红的光芒照在奥尔什方埋在被子里的脸上，他的眼皮动了动打着哈欠，左手挠一下光裸的屁股坐直睁开眼睛逐渐清醒。

房间地板上堆着淋雨和泥一样的脏衣服，裸睡派的人在哪里都不会有睡衣这种东西的。正当奥尔什方对着窗户发愣的时候，一个毛绒绒的手臂在他关着的窗户上摸来摸去似乎想要打开窗户,察觉到窗户是锁住的，毛绒绒成年人大小手爪收了回去。

“小熊还想拿到院子里的晾着的白衬衫，这时传来门打开的声音，电视里传出熊惨死的声音，受到惊吓的小熊戴着帽子惊慌失措的跑回山里。”

冰凉的湖水没过奥尔什方头顶，他的鼻子冒出一连串的气泡后浮出水面。

回到乌拉尔山脉，奥尔什方回忆起更多以为早已遗忘的回忆。母亲的研究与她绘画的爱好，还有儿时的一个毛绒绒的朋友。

奇怪的是，他却怎么也想不起来这个毛绒绒的朋友的样子。

今晚的目的地是曾经露营过的营地。

“慌忙逃回树林的小熊，在河边遇到孤零零睡着的小男孩。它走过去用舌头舔小男孩柔嫩的脸颊。”

高大的铁丝网将奥尔什方记忆中的营地围了起来，标牌警告着此处为研究基地禁止进入。

奥尔什方用钳子剪开铁丝网，钻入铁丝网内来到空旷的营地前，除了这里看着破旧衰败，其他的方面和他记忆中一样没有什么变化。他来到他母亲的帐篷，抹去置物箱上厚厚的灰尘，找到了她的手记，翻出一张泛黄的照片。

照片的画面是一个小男孩搂着另一个小男孩笑嘻嘻的对着镜头大笑，是儿时的奥尔什方和他的朋友。不幸的是朋友的样子被人刻意的涂黑完全看不清是什么样子。

嗞嗞。

箱子底有什么东西在响，奥尔什方捡起来发现是一个无线电通讯器，按接通按钮，对面是一连串轻轻的呼吸声。他看到通讯器的背后贴着一个小钥匙，上边写着B1Z3，这个地点好像是一个上锁的铁网门。

得到新的线索的奥尔什方迎着晨光脚步轻快的回到瞭望塔，然而楼梯上撒着玉米片，他回到房间看到屋子里一片乱糟糟的，他的食物储存柜里的甜食被洗劫一空，其他的食物也只剩下小半。

而这个可恶的小偷还偷走母亲留下来的绘本。

“熟睡的小男孩觉得脸上湿漉漉痒痒的,睁开眼睛看到戴着装饰着夸张亮片、花朵和羽毛老奶奶的帽子的小熊，滑稽的样子让小男孩放声大笑。”

奥尔什方记得讲述关于小熊的绘本灵感来源他和他朋友相识的故事。

他用通讯器上的小钥匙打开B1Z3地洞的入口，手电照亮黑漆漆的地下，一直走到一个大厅一样的空洞内，地面上散落着各种各样的研究文件。大厅的尽头是一个走廊，挂着胸牌穿着白大褂的尸骸东倒西歪的躺着。

整个研究设施的深处是一面倒塌的墙，墙洞的外面是一片绿色的草地，草将一条小径藏了起来。沿着小径走到一个露营地，而这个地点是瞭望塔地图上没有的地方。他决定再向前走一走来到一处山洞，这次这个山洞通向一个山谷，而这个山谷正是回到瞭望塔的必经之路。

除了研究文件一无所获的奥尔什方，在一个岔路口找到了零食的空袋子。

“小熊不解的用黑豆豆眼看着小男孩，笑出眼泪的小男孩亲了一下小熊毛绒绒的脸。”

抓到犯人的奥尔什方，来到犯人可能藏身的山洞。

丢失的食物们和野果一起堆在山洞的一角，和箱子里同型号的通讯器闪烁着指示灯。另一旁岩壁上贴着一位妇人与一个长着熊耳朵有着毛绒绒手臂的男孩合影，而照片的背景里还藏着一个小小另一个男孩的影子。另外一张是熊耳朵孩子戴着各中电线贴片吃苹果的照片，而在这些照片的最下面贴着奥尔什方在母亲的笔记本里找到照片的完整版本。

母亲失踪的原因在这些照片提供的信息中串了起来。

温柔弱小的她选择她坚持的道路。

奥尔什方看着抱着绘本入睡的青年，眼角挂着泪水灿烂的笑了出来。

尾声

一个月后，瞭望塔透明的玻璃小房间内的床上挤着两个人。靠近门口的小桌上放着一张成年的奥尔什方搂着一个毛绒绒的男性的照片。而这名男性正在奥尔什方的臂弯里挣扎想要离开床铺。

“我的挚友，你想逃？不行，先把你偷走食物债偿还后再说离开这里的事情。”

在森林里长大的小熊第一次体会到成年男性的可怕之处。

纯洁的小熊一夜之后变成了成年人。


End file.
